When operating a cycle vehicle, such as a motorcycle, moped, scooter, dirt bike, bicycle or other wheeled vehicle having a handlebar for steering, a view both in front and behind the operator is essential for safety. Motorcycles, for example, may be delivered from the factory with mirrors facilitating a view to the rear. These mirrors, one for the left side and one for the right side, may be mounted on mirror stems, with the mirror stems affixed to the handlebar to the left and right of the rider.
The coupling of the mirror stem with the handlebar may entail a channel through the handlebar, or through another control affixed to the handlebar (such as a brake or clutch lever assembly), into which the mirror stem is inserted. The bottom portion of the mirror stem may be threaded such that the mirror may be fixed in place, once the stem is passed through the channel, using an acorn nut or other similar fastener on the underside of the handlebar. The nut is tightened over the threaded portion of the mirror stem until the mirror stem is fixed in place relative to the handlebar.
The mirror itself is typically fixed to the mirror stem using a ball and socket arrangement, which facilitates hand-adjustment of the mirror by the operator of the vehicle to provide the best view behind the vehicle. The mirrors may be small, in order to not obstruct the forward view or add weight or bulk to the handlebar. Consequently, the view to the rear provided by the mirrors may not provide a complete picture. Particularly, while in one position the mirror may facilitate a view directly behind the vehicle, a blind spot to the side may exist. The operator may adjust the mirror to show the blind spot, but while riding this requires removing a hand from the handlebar. Further, adjusting the mirror while riding diverts attention from the operator's primary task of driving. Finally, once the mirror shows the blind spot, the view to the rear is taken away, requiring another hand adjustment to return the mirror to its approximate original view (and another diversion from driving).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,339, titled “Open Vehicle Rearview Mirror System for Switching Between Normal and Blind-Spot Views,” issued to Sakamoto on Nov. 23, 2010, proposes a rear view system for a motorcycle in which the rider may actuate an electrically-driven motor and circuitry arrangement to rotate the mirrors to provide an additional view. Sakamoto, however, requires connection to the motorcycle's electrical system or requires an additional battery be installed, adding weight to the vehicle. The electric motor and circuitry arrangement adds undue complexity and expense to the cost of the vehicle, and the system is best provided from the factory with mirrors and adjusting relays integrated in housings matched with the fairing of the vehicle. While Sakamoto is ambiguous regarding after-market application of the invention, it is unlikely that such an installation would be practical given the required fairing modifications, connections to the electrical system and/or heavy relays behind the mirror that would not be supported by a simple mirror stem.
What is needed, then, is a mirror design for a cycle vehicle, such as a motorcycle, bicycle and the like, whereby once the mirror is adjusted for a rear view, an operator may view the blind spot temporarily while riding without unduly jeopardizing operator safety. Further, when the operator is done looking to the blind spot, the mirror should return by itself to its original position showing the view to the rear. The design should be able to be installed on a motorcycle once delivered from the factory as an after-market option, and require no complex circuitry, no integration with the vehicle's electrical system, no undue change in weight or balance of the vehicle, and be constructed inexpensively. Such a design would permit the broadest cross-section of riders to benefit from a low-cost, after-market solution that enhances motorcycle safety.
Accordingly, what is disclosed is a broad view mirror for a cycle vehicle.